mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Crump
Lord Crump is the general of Sir Grodus's X-Naut army. He is fought often in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Lord Crump went to Rogueport with his army of X-Nauts to find out information on the Crystal Stars, which Grodus needed to conquer the world, and only three of which he knew the location of, one of which he already had. He saw Goombella asking for information about the Crystal Stars and attacked her to take her to the fortress for questioning. However, Mario intervened and easily defeated Crump. Crump sent his X-Naut army after Mario, but Mario escaped with Goombella, causing the X-Nauts to hit Crump instead of Mario. After Mario defeated Hooktail and got the Diamond Star, Grodus sent Crump and the Shadow Sirens to Boggly Woods to look for the Crystal Star. Crump led several X-Nauts to invade the Great Tree in the Boggly Woods, capturing all but 11 of the Punies. One of these eleven was Punio, who ran to get help and returned with Mario, Goombella, and Koops. The X-Nauts installed a door on the Great Tree that could not be opened from the outside, but when Flurrie joined Mario's team, she revealed the secret entrance to the tree, and Punio entered and opened the door. Mario rescued all the Punies and they made their way through the Great Tree. However, Crump set a trap for Mario and the Punies, locking them all in a cage. Mario escaped by turning skinny (as a curse given to him by a Black Chest in Hooktail Castle) and eventually rescued the others. They reached the bottom of the tree, where the Emerald Star was located. However, Crump grabbed it and activated a remote time bomb detonator. Crump tried to escape but the Puni Elder blocked him, however, before she could beat him up, her back started to ache. Crump was about to shine his boots with her when Mario and his partners arrived. Crump shut down the bomb and entered his robot, Magnus Von Grapple, but Mario defeated him, destroying Magnus. Crump lost the Emerald Star and retreated with the X-Nauts. Later, Crump disguised himself as Four-Eyes and went with Mario and Flavio to Keelhaul Key, as Mario was after the Sapphire Star in Cortez's treasure hoard. He was captured by Embers, along with a Toad and Admiral Bobbery, but Mario came to rescue them. Before Crump headed back to the town, he broke the fourth wall by saying "Hey! You! Out there in front of the TV! Yeah, I'm talking to you! It may be pretty obvious to you who I really am, but no telling Mario! Or else!" Afterward, Crump secretly followed Mario into the Pirate's Grotto and mentioned Grodus at one point. After Mario beat Cortez and got the Crystal Star, Crump attacked in a spiked ship and demanded that Mario hand the Crystal Star over. However, Mario and Flavio negotiated with Cortez, who, along with all the Embers and Toads, fought Crump in their cursed ship, the Black Skull. The Embers and Toads all fought the X-Nauts, while Mario and his partner dueled Crump and some of the X-Nauts. Mario eventually won, and Crump was forced to retreat with his army. Grodus told Crump he had one more chance left. So, Crump went to Twilight Town in search of the Superbombomb that Beldam lost. He eventually found it, but Bowser demanded to know what he knew about the Crystal Stars. Crump summoned his army of X-Nauts, and Bowser and Kammy Koopa summoned an army of Koopatrols, Hammer Bros., and Magikoopas. Crump decided to use his Superbombomb on Bowser, but as it was broken it hit Bowser in the head and didn't even go off. Bowser breathed fire at it to detonate it, and the resulting explosion wiped out both of their armies, and presumably did some significant damage to Bowser, Kammy Koopa, and Crump as well, though all three survived. When Grodus left for the Palace of Shadow with Princess Peach, he left Crump in charge of the X-Naut Fortress and entrusted the final Crystal Star (known only as the Crystal Star) to him. Mario and his partners fought Crump, who was inside his new robot, Magnus 2.0, but Mario defeated him, destroying Magnus 2.0 in a massive explosion that sent Crump flying into space. Somehow, Crump managed to survive and get back on land; he was seen alongside Grodus (now just a head), and four X-Nauts in Poshley Heights. All of them were no longer evil by now, and Goombella didn't expect any more trouble from them. Battle The first battle with him is to get Mario used to battling, similar to Jr. Troopa in the previous game, except Mario can use the Action Command. Crump is fought in Rogueport, and has 5 HP, 1 ATK, and 0 DEF. He attacks by jumping on Mario for 1 damage. It will take three turns to defeat Crump if the Action Command is timed right, and two turns if a Superguard is used when he attacks. The second battle with him, he is inside his robot, Magnus Von Grapple at the Great Tree. The third battle with him is in Keelhaul Key. Crump has 30 HP, 3 ATK, and 0 DEF. He has six X-Nauts fighting alongside him. They are in front of him so Crump cannot be hammered unless they are defeated first, and it is recommended to focus all attacks on Crump (although sometimes the X-Nauts may have a Fire Flower). Crump's attack is the same as before, except it does 3 damage. When Crump receives enough damage, he will recall the six X-Nauts and summon the entire X-Naut Legion on the ceiling, which can fall down and do a bit of damage, and are only attackable by attacks such as Vivian's Shade Fist. Reducing Crump's HP to zero will cause the X-Nauts to leave, but Crump will recover all his HP and bring in the X-Naut Legion on ground. Their attack has them curl into a ball and Crump walk on them to damage Mario and his partner. Crump still only attacks by jumping on Mario. When his HP is reduced to zero, he will finally be defeated. Vivian is possibly the best partner for this battle, seeing as she can attack Crump wherever he is, and burn him. The fourth and final battle with him is inside his second robot, Magnus 2.0, at the X-Naut Fortress. Trivia *Lord Crump is the counterpart of Jr. Troopa from Paper Mario, as they are both fought many times in the game, and both are the first miniboss. Even more similar to Crump is O'Chunks, the chunky, less-intelligent henchman of Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario, all fought four times (two of which O'Chunks is transformed one way or another), and the first miniboss of the game. Even more similar is that Bleck's minions can all be compared to one of Grodus's followers: O'Chunks is Crump, Mimi is Doopliss, and Dimentio is Beldam. *Crump also plays the role of Yaridovich, from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, in Chapter 5. Both, at a seaside area, meet Mario in disguise, and when Mario gets the blue Star from a pirate captain, when he defeats him and gains his respect, the high-ranking henchman of the villain tries to take the star by force, but is stopped by the same pirate who is now on Mario's side, and Mario defeats him. The difference is, Crump is fought four times and survives all, while Yaridovich is fought once, and is destroyed. *The only other X-Naut with a name is Johnson. Perhaps by coincidence, Crump and Johnson are also the names of two of the Big Five from the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Audience attackers Category:Minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:X-Naut Organization Category:X-Nauts Category:Characters who break the fourth wall